We All Fall Down
by vintagelove4577
Summary: The story of the daughter of an old Elvish King and her role in the War for the One Ring. A tragic upbringing left scars, could one elf mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

_"__Please, I beg of you stop!" A young adolescent with pained green eyes whimpered as she was continually clubbed by an orc. She should have known that pleading would get her no where. Many horrid bruises marred her young skin; yellows, greens and deep purples apparent against her fair skin. _

_It was always constant routine when it came to the beatings. They would come in demanding for her to give them the power within and when she told them she did not know what they spoke of, they grew furious. _

_Whichever orc was in charge of her torture, would unleash whatever punishment they preferred. Some had groped and grabbed, some broke bones, and some made incisions all over with maniacal glee on their faces. _

_The sickening grin that painted this orc's face brought the girl to tears as he gaze at her while hobbling to the kiln. _

_"__You know the rules princess. It doesn't stop until you give Lord Sauron exactly what he wants." The orc replied plucking a glowing iron from the fire as he turned back around. _

_Fear rushed through her body as she desperately tried to move and avoid her pending torturer. Yet unfortunately she could not go anywhere with her hands shackled above her head. _

_"__It is a shame that we have to mar such a beautiful body." He began gazing at her scantily clad form covered by the clothes that she had been captured in many years ago. Unfortunately, she had slowly developed a rather womanly figure that was proving to be more of a hindrance then help. _

_"__Maybe I could make an exception for this one night." He muttered pulling her close to him subsequently causing the girl to wriggle trying to avoid any contact with the foul beast. _

_Any lust that filled the orc's eyes was replaced with anger as he jabbed the poker into her hip causing a horrified shriek to fill the night. _

_End of Flashback _

Raina was startled awake by that horrid scream nearly falling from her perch in the tree. Those memories haunted her days and nights since she was rescued many years ago by Lord Elrond during the Battle of Dagorlad.

Why a young elleth would be tortured for years relentlessly, one could ask?

No one in Middle Earth had yet to answer that question

Her lineage did place her in an opportune position to be kidnapped but it did not explain the supposed powers she was said to have. She was the daughter of Gil-galad, a high born of Lindon, and Ara, a low born of Rivendell. She became the last of his line.

Lord Elrond had proved to be a valuable friend and father figure during those first few years since she was rescued. His entire family had been very helpful in bringing a sense of normalcy to her. Elrond would come to her bedside when nightmares plagued her. Arwen and the twins eventually got her playing and interacting.

Not even Elrond could explain just where her powers came from.

Her powers first appeared when she turned 100. They were understated at first but quickly developed as she grew older. At first, it was knocking Glorfindel off his feet with a stream of water during an argument Elrohir. It then escalated to her whole body going up in flame when she was livid. Her eyes even turned an eerie grey that changed to match whatever mood she was currently experiencing

When in her powers grew rather uncontrollable, she chose for the safety of her new family to disappear from sight and mind. She decided to take on the life of a vagabond/ranger.

She would travel all around Middle Earth, living out amongst nature. It felt like the last connection she had to both her families and allowed her the chance to hone her powers in privacy. When in need of money, Raina would visit a nearby town and pledge her services at a seamstress shop.

The pouring rain and slight chitter chatter beneath her tree stirred Raina from her thoughts as she gazed about. An amused grin painted her serene face as she encountered four soaked and bickering hobbits beneath her.

The hobbit folk were always so intriguing to her. They seemed merry, yet wonderfully unique and temperamental determining on when you encountered them. She supposed it was why she remained in Bree for so long.

Silently, Raina descended from her branch before the now silent hobbits gazing at her with rather frightened expressions. Before she could even make with introductions, a rather plump hobbit jumped ahead of the other three hands balled in a fist.

"You aren't going to lay a hand on Mr. Frodo." He mumbled eyes narrow and lips in a pursed in a thin line. A small giggle escaped her lips as she gently plucked the hood from her face to give them a better look at her.

"I mean you no harm. I am nothing more than a she-elf, a ranger of sorts." Raina said watching the curiosity paint their small faces.

Two disentangled themselves from the group and stood right before her. One had doe eyes rather innocent and friendly, while the other had a beaming grin that reached from ear to ear.

"The name's Peregrin Took but you can call me Pippin." The grinning one said taking her hand a placing a kiss to it. Raina would have been a little more lady like with her reaction had it not been for the snort and shove the other one gave to Pippin.

"Oi, are you going to give me a kiss when I call you Pippin as well? Forgive him my lady, my name is Merry…"He began abruptly being cut off by the plump hobbit.

"Why should I be surprised at such foolishness from a Took and a Brandybuck? You don't know if she is telling the truth. Beggin' your pardon my lady." He said shooting the elf an apologetic glance before glaring back at the two hobbits.

"Why would she not? She's tall, ethereally beautiful…" Peregrin began shooting the elf another grin that made her smile. This one seemed to be rather cheeky but Raina had to admit it was rather charming.

"Besides if she was an enemy, do you not think that she would have already rung us up on this tree?" Merry added sharing a rather proud look with Pippin at their intelligence.

"He has a point, Sam." The brunette with the large stunning blue eyes murmured gaining Raina's attention. She was surprised that she had almost missed him, yet he had been so quiet.

"And what is your name may I ask?" Raina questioned bending down to her knee to be face to face with the hobbit.

A faint blush painted the hobbit's cheeks from what he would more than likely the cold as he gazed at the beautiful elf.

"My name is Frodo Baggins." He began smiling softly as Sam was at his side. "And this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo added before gazing back at Raina.

"Well I am very pleased to meet you Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Samwise. Now do tell me if my knowledge of hobbits is correct, your folk generally prefer to be near a roaring fire with a cup of tea or mead and not out in the rain?" Raina questioned gazing around at her now tense new friends.

"Do give us a moment Raina." Frodo muttered pulling the four into a huddle as she nodded. At least they were not foolish hobbits. Granted, she was not necessarily a threat but that was not truth for others out in the world.

They turned back around a few moments later or so, a few with serious looks upon their faces. "It is true that we enjoy a simple life. However we need to get to the Prancing Pony to meet up with an acquaintance of ours." Frodo said as Raina grinned.

"Well my new friends, I would be delighted if you would do me the honor in allowing me to escort you there." Raina said as the hobbits nodded.

"Excellent, well come now we don't need you getting sick." She continued pulling the hood back up on her head and promptly pulling theirs up as well.

This was one thing that was strange about Raina. Her temperament was as changing as the wind. She could be so motherly at times and so gruff at others. Yet down in her heart, she knew there was another reason her natural maternal instinct.

Raina ushered the hobbits to the gate that guarded the city of Bree. She tried to subtly to keep them as protected as possible could from the downpour without drawing attention.

She was not quite fond of the men who inhabited it considering that they had a tendency to stare incessantly. That she could have handled, yet the constant need to grope grew old rather quickly.

Frodo, seemingly the fearless leader of the group, knocked upon the wooden door. A rather deformed man opened the latch on the door and growled, "What do you want?"

It gave the hobbits quite a fright that Merry and Pippin practically jumped out of their skins. Raina placed a gentle hand upon both of their shoulders noticing the fear that the elderly human induced.

"My friends and I are headed for the Prancing Pony." Raina replied gazing back up at the man.

"Four hobbits and from the looks of it a ranger, what business brings you to Bree?" He questioned gazing at them all with not well veiled curiosity.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo replied, gaze unwavering as surprisingly the man nodded beginning to mutter his apologies.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offence." He began opening the gate as they passed through.

"'Tis my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He added offering them a smile and a lingering glance to Raina that left her rather nauseated.

"Don't mind that creepy ol'bugger." Merry murmured drawing her attention back to the task at hand. Nodding, Raina shot the hobbit a grateful smile and followed behind the group.

Her grey eyes gazed about for anything that could cause the hobbits grief as they maneuvered through the crowded streets. When she was satisfied that nothing would befall them, Raina took the chance to gaze at her new company.

Merry and Pippin were definitely the most rambunctious in the group. Both were constantly trying to inject a little levity where they could. Sam was definitely the protector of the group. The poor dear was always trying to keep everybody in line and making sure they were well. Raina could only hope that he would actually be taken care of sometime in his life.

Last but not least, Frodo. He piqued her curiosity immensely. He seemed to be a rather sweet and gentle hobbit but there was something weighing heavily on his heart. Raina felt compelled to protect the innocence that had been stripped away from her.

As the five entered the inn, Raina pulled Frodo close. "Keep your guard and wits about you, young one. I do not know what burden you bear, but be cautious. " She whispered as he nodded as the two rejoined the others inside.

Plucking the hood from her head, Raina quickly covered her ears as she called out to the excited owner.

"Good evening madam and little misters." He began grinning at the hobbits that barely reached the counter. If you're looking for accommodation, we've got nice rooms available. Miss…"He said with a grin.

"Underhill." Raina replied rather impressed that the mustached man had not made a buffoon out of himself before her. Granted part of her was sympathetic to the fact that not many humans had seen elves, but their filthy gaze and thoughts were overwhelming.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we arrived?" Frodo asked as the man's brow furrowed if in deep thought.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember: elderly chap, big gray beard pointy hat." The innkeeper began as relief was painted rather clearly on the hobbits' faces. "Not seen him for six months." He finished as Raina could not help send him a glare.

Was it necessary to toy with them in such a manner?

Bending down, Raina glanced among them and posed the rather obvious question of, "What are we to do now?"

Pippin perked up watching as a round of drinks was delivered to a nearby table. "Let's stay for a bit. We can get ale and warm up." He said practically dragging the group to a table.

So that is where Raina ultimately found her self, seated amongst her hobbits drinking and talking. Though enjoying the company, her keen eyes were constantly surveying the lecherous men around them.

"Raina, may I ask you a question?" Sam posed feeling a blush crawl up his cheeks as the elf grinned at him.

"Why certainly, what is that you would like to know?" Raina asked watching as Sam gazed at the other hobbits around the table before looking at her.

"Why is it that an elf of such beauty would travel around the wild like a ranger?" He replied in a hushed tone as Raina eyes changed to a beautiful hazel color.

"My story is not one filled with gaiety. I was taken from my home and held prisoner. Unspeakable acts were committed against me till I was rescued. I have not looked back since then." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Silence washed over the table as none of the hobbits knew how to respond to that. Raina, on the other hand, knew that she had gone way too far and probably freaked them out. Though she had to admit it was nice to kind of get that off her chest.

A set of arms grabbed her attention as she gazed to find Sam pulling her into an embrace. "It is a cruel world where a beautiful elf such as you would be submitted to such treatment." He murmured causing fresh tears to pool in Raina's eyes. These hobbits really were too adorable for their own good.

A melodious giggle escaped her lips as three other sets of arms wrapped around her. "By all that is good in this world, I promise to not let a thing harm you my lady." Merry said with a warm smile. Raina reached over and patted his cheek sweetly.

"You are too sweet for your own good. I promise to aid you my new little friends as much as I possibly can." Raina replied.

"Here, here. I say we drink to that." Pippin murmured watching as Merry took his newly acquired pint of ale in his hands.

"What's that?" Pippin questioned eyes as wide as saucers while Raina rolled her eyes playfully. These Halflings sure enjoyed their ale.

"This, my friend is a pint." Merry replied with a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he sat across from Raina.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippin cried getting up from the bar with a spring in his step. Merry was not far behind muttering something about needing a refill.

"You've had a whole half already." Sam muttered futilely trying to keep the two hobbits in line.

"I think that they will see that as reason to drink more." Frodo replied grinning softly as his distant cousins' behavior. Though his thoughts had been plagued by the ring, he could not help but gaze at their unexpected companion.

It was obvious from her earlier, the horrors that Raina endured during her captivity were inexplicable. Yet the she-elf seemed so kind and gentle despite it all.

Feeling an impenetrable gaze upon him, Frodo gazed about the bar trying to find it in the crowd. It did not take very long for him to locate it. His large blue eyes locked with a pair of clouded hazel ones in the corner.

The stranger was covered primarily in darkness yet the intensity of his gaze drilled through him. Ultimately Frodo felt compelled to break their stare, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Much to his relief, Raina had moved closer to his side as did Sam. "That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived." Sam whispered stealing a quick look at the man before avoiding his gaze.

Raina however was not one to shy away from such things. Her keen eyes locked eyes with the stranger in an instant as she laid a supportive hand upon Frodo's shoulder. Hazel eyes illuminated by the pipe hanging lazily from the man's lips gazed back at her.

An air of mystery washed over as did a sense of familiarity. She felt as if she had gazed upon this man before. Her attention however was drawn by the inn keeper who was filling Sam and Frodo on the man's identity.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." The innkeeper said before attending to another customer.

Raina's ears perked up at the mention of the name but had to put that aside as she saw Frodo slip into a trance. "Frodo." She called snapping her fingers before his face awaiting a reaction.

Closing her eyes, Raina allowed her strongest sense to take over. It did not take long for her to hear Pippin's high pitched voice in the mumbles of the bar.

"Baggins?! He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, it you follow me."

Identity was one of the most important things one had in Middle Earth and therefore it had to be guarded with the utmost of defenses. If this burden that Frodo carried was of great importance, Pippin could have just put him at risk.

Raina's eyes flew wide open as she saw Frodo's backside rushing to trying to quiet the inebriated hobbit. She and Sam exchanged nervous glances before taking off behind him.

A gasp escaped her full lips, watching as Frodo tripped a few feet before reaching Pippin. Her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets watching the one ring of Sauron fly from the hobbit's grasp.

The golden ring sparkled in the dinging light of the inn before falling on to his finger prompting the hobbit to disappear before her very eyes.

What in Aulë's name was going on?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So I figured that third time would hopefully be the charm when it came to this story. I figured I'd simplify her history a little bit. It opens up a little mystery and gives me a chance to work! : )

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

The hobbits regrouped around Raina gazing frantically for their disappearing friend. Even her charmingly foolish Pippin appeared at her side.

"Where is Frodo? If anything happens to him, I shall never forgive myself." Sam muttered as fear was clearly painted on his face. Raina could not help but squeeze his shoulder in a show of support she searched around for any sign of Frodo.

"There he is!" Pippin cried pointing to a staircase where sure enough Frodo was being pulled up the cloaked man.

All three hobbits took off in a charge only to be tugged back rather forcefully by their cloaks.

"First lesson of battle gentlemen, we do not run into battle unequipped. Grab a weapon and follow me." Raina whispered sliding passed the gossiping customers of the tavern.

The hobbits exchanged glances before rushing to grab whatever weapons were available. Pippin went for a plate, while Merry held tightly to a candle holder and Sam merely relied upon his fists.

Ascending the stair case, the hobbits found Raina hooded waiting outside the door with a pair of twin swords in each hand. Each had to admit, they were finding themselves rather lucky to have stumbled across her tree.

She eyed her three little hobbits and mouthed a count down. On three, Raina kicked the door down with all her might as they entered the room to find the stranger now uncloaked and armed.

The sound of metal clashing was all that could be head in the room as Raina blocked his attack.

"Let him go or I'll have you for longshanks." Sam growled popping in front of the elf as Merry and Pippin were at her side.

It took the stranger a moment to break his gaze with Raina before gazing amusedly at the hobbit. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." He rasped sheathing his sword.

The hobbits rushed to Frodo's side as Raina took the chance to assess her opponent as he closed the door. The ranger, she assumed, was a tall brunette with a square jaw and other rather noble features. In fact he reminded her so of a young boy she had met back in Rivendell so long ago.

_Flashback _

_"__You should go and talk to him." A thirty year old Raina whispered to her dear friend Arwen as they gazed upon the boy awaiting council with their father. _

_A flush painted Arwen's cheeks as she snuck a peek at the boy. Rivendell had been a light with gossip when the boy had been taken to the homely house. It was said that he was the heir of Isildur but it truly was gossip. _

_"__I couldn't." Arwen whispered gazing down at her shoes rather intently. _

_"__Oh yes, you can. Come with me." Raina said with a grin taking her sister by the arm making their way to their father's study. _

_"__Hello." Raina said as the brunette gazed up in shock. _

_"__My ladies." He replied gazing between the two elves that looked to be close to his age before remembering his bow. _

_"__I am Raina and this is my sister Arwen." She said grinning as the boy stared rather intently at Arwen who was practically the color of a rose in bloom. _

_"__I am Ar…Estel." He muttered seeing as how Lord Elrond eyed the boy knowingly while opening the door. _

_"__Go on my children, Estel and I have some things to discuss." Elrond said grinning at his children before ushering the human into his study. _

_Raina noticed with a proud smile, Arwen lingering back to steal one final glance at Estel. _

_End of Flashback_

Raina stirred from her memory as she heard the closing of the door. If this was Estel, much had happened to change that man she once knew. Hell she should not be one to talk.

"So what in the world is his name?" Merry questioned as Raina sat along the window sill getting into the hobbit's conversation.

"Strider." Frodo murmured as they all got ready for bed in the large human sized bed. Much to Raina's luck, no one stripped down to their under garments but rather loose tunics and pants.

She could see how tired they all were yet it was also obvious that they were on edge considering that laughter from the bar caused Merry to practically jump into Pippin's arms.

"_Av'osto. _Go get some rest. I shall keep watch." She murmured softly as they reluctantly slipped under the covers.

It got rather quiet quickly however Raina was truly in need of the moment to just regain some clarity.

She began the evening off escorting friendly hobbits to the Prancing Pony; one in possession of a ring that used to be no more than a myth that frightened children. But it was real and meant that a greater war with Sauron would be looming.

Did she have the strength to face him and all the treachery he caused?

Then there was the possible reappearance of Estel. It seemed that the old adage of one's past coming back to haunt them really was true.

The squeak of the door alerted her to Strider's presence. The man wordlessly took the seat across from her and gazed out the window. An awkward silence befell the two as neither really knew what to say.

"I have seen many things and met many a people being a ranger. Though, I must admit I have never met a she-elf who has taken on the life of a ranger." His somewhat raspy voice began breaking the silence as Raina gazed at him in surprise.

She had yet to even remove her hood or pull her hair back. Her heart thumped in her chest at the realization that this was sounding like him more and more.

"I had lived among the elves of Rivendell for quite some time as a child. The manner in which you carry yourself utters elf no matter how hard you've tried to cover it." He replied gazing over at her from the corner of his eye.

_Thump thump. Thump thump_. That was all Raina could hear as she pulled the hood back from her face revealing her face and ears. It seemed the little moonlight that came in through the window gave him a better glance at her, for there was an air of shock on his face.

"Is that you Raina?" He questioned watching as the elf's eyes before him changed to a rich hazel as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Aragon?" She posed hoping that this was not a cruel dream. The moment Aragon nodded his head, Raina propelled into his open arms.

The two friends remained in the tight embrace simply enjoying the proximity. Tears trickled down both of their cheeks. Aragon could not believe that the elleth who was one of his closest friends in childhood was alive and well. He would never forget the day that it was reported that she has disappeared.

_*Flashback*_

_Aragon smiled softly as his fingers intertwined with Arwen's. This was the happiest he had been in the longest time. He partially had to thank Raina for this chance to be alone with Arwen. _

_"__The day that I was brought to Rivendell was the day in which you had my heart. I gazed upon you and knew you were meant for me" He murmured adoring the grin and blush upon his elleth. Yet all that disappeared with in a moment. _

_"__Are you well, Arwen?" He questioned standing before her taking her now cold hands in his. _

_"__No, come with me." She said breaking off into a run, fingers still interlaced. _

_The couple stumbled across her father hunched over with his head in his hands and Glorfindel gazing at the lord sympathetically. _

_"__ADA!" Arwen cried rushing to her father's side. "What is it?" She questioned gazing between her father and Glorfindel._

_"__It is your sister, my lady." He began having difficult putting the words together it seemed. "She has disappeared. Elorhir and Elladan have scoured the entire premises and there is no trace of her." _

_A pit fell in Aragon's stomach at the news. The two had talked the other day about her powers and the fear that grew within her at their uncontrollability. She fretted the idea of harming the only family that she had left. _

_What Raina did not realize was that her disappearance caused them more harm than her powers. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Pulling apart from the embrace, Aragon gazed over the elleth who had changed so much since they last saw each other. Any softness in her facial features had changed into sharp lines. Grey eyes that used to be filled with mirth and life were clouded.

"What happened to you _mellon-nin_? You just disappeared from Rivendell and were never heard from again." Aragon said urging her back into a seat.

"Aragon, I could not submit my only family to my burden. Those powers could have harmed anyone and I would not have been able to do anything about it." Raina muttered noting the tension in her friend's face.

"What?" He questioned feeling guilt from when he was younger seep back into his bones. Had he actually told Lord Elrond, he could have helped Raina.

"Aragon, had I harmed any of them I would not have been able to live with myself." She mumbled gazing into his blue eyes as tears pooled in her own remembering slipping away from her home without telling any of them.

"Raina you unintentionally harmed them when you left all those years ago. Not having you was worse than anything you could have surmised." Aragon began hating seeing how pained she was, but saying it none the less.

"You don't get it!" Raina snapped feeling the heat spread through her body as she got to her feet.

Aragon appeared to have felt the effect of her powers considering the hiss that escaped his lips as he retracted his hand.

"I am broken Aragon! I might have been able to escape but I am haunted by those horrors nightly. I have scars that remind me on a constant basis of all that I have suffered. You, Arwen, the twins, Lord Elrond…you were the last good thing in my life. I could not mess that up."

Much to her surprise, Aragon did not recoil but merely gazed unwaveringly at her.

"Did you think that would work on me?" He questioned voice full of arrogance which matched the knowing smirk upon his lips as he wiggled his fingers.

A more serious expression took its place as his tone softened.

"I am still going to be in your life, Raina. I have just gotten you back and I do not plan on letting you go any time soon. You may have been able to run off when we were younger but you will not be rid of me."

Raina could not help but get lost in the determination and strength laced within those vulnerable words. That conviction sounded like one of a brave man. She knew that she broke a lot of hearts when she left and hearing that he still cared warmed her heart.

"_Hannon Le_." She whispered as the corners of her lips up turned as he pulled her into his arms yet again.

"That is what I am here for _mellon-nin_." Aragon replied glancing down at her with a smile of his own.

The two jumped from one another out of pure instinct as an ear piercing cry broke the calmness of the evening. Raina gazed out at the now quite city of Bree and knew that the Nazgûl were nearby.

"What are they?" Frodo's rather nervous voice questioned catching her attention as she turned finding all the hobbits upright. She could not help but walk over and sit beside them trying to comfort them.

"They were once men, Great Kings of Men." Aragon began stealing one final glance at the window before gazing at Frodo.

"Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one fell into darkness." The furrow in his brow deepened at the thought.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the one." Raina added recalling the story taught to all races of Middle Earth.

"They will never stop hunting you." Aragon finished sharing a knowing glance at Raina who seemed to be experiencing the same thoughts. Neither knew what the fate of Middle Earth was or Frodo with this now looming new threat above them.

"Rest young ones for you have had a long evening and there is certainly a long journey before us." Raina said gently petting down Sam's curls as they all reluctantly settled back into bed. Even young Frodo heeded her words of wisdom as he crawled into bed besides Sam.

"Where exactly are we going Aragon?" Raina questioned wondering what they were going to do considering the two now were charged with caring for a hobbit that held the fate of Middle Earth upon his shoulders.

Aragon gazed at Raina with apprehension seeing how she'd take the news.

Grey eyes widened in shock as he was certain that she just read his mind. "Are you well?"

"Oh I am fine." Raina replied in a rather high pitched voice, a tale tell sign of anxiety since she was a child. As was the biting of her bottom lip that currently occupied her attention at the moment.

It soothed some of Aragon's nerves to see that not everything about her had changed.

"Of course, Ada would want to meet with all of the beings to sort this out. It'll be just great." Raina mumbled feeling her heart thump violently against her chest as emotions festered in her stomach.

Darkness soon encompassed her as she fell back against the bed. The last thing she heard was Aragon calling her name.

* * *

A/N: So I'm a little nervous reading through the second chapter. I hope you guys like it and her thus far. Any reviews (good or bad) would be most appreciated. Just be kind of nice, if you don't mind.

Av'osto: Do Not Fear


End file.
